The Watcher
by KMountain
Summary: After the Millenium Ring and the spirit are no more, Ryou decides to visit his family and doesn't return to Domino for 3 years. When he finally returns, Yugi gets Ryou to tell his story.
1. Prolouge

Ryou is a watcher. He has been for the last few years. Actually, he probably had been one since he moved to Domino. The teen would stay back and rarely participate, standing quietly and watching the action unfold. Of course this was also out of fear. When he used to have black outs, people always seemed to get hurt. That was back when the spirit of the millennium ring would possess his body to achieve his own goals. Both were now gone but Ryou still kept his distance.

He wasn't really close to Yugi and his friends; the spirit had taken care of that, so when everything was over, Ryou had taken off. Everyone had told the boy that they didn't blame him for his others act but they were already a tight group and Ryou had no desire to intrude. Because of this, he wasn't quite sure why he was back in Domino after being absent for three years.

He doesn't want to search out any of his old friends so he finds a bench in the park and simply starts watching as people walk by. Some he recognizes as former classmates that he never had the chance to speak to but he saw many more that he didn't know where the face was from. Many of the people in the former category were holding heavy books or even reading them in a last minute cram. A small few had children with them that brought a smile to Ryou's face. He always wanted to start a family.

"Bakura?" a voice says. "I know you always liked hiding in the shadows but your hair is kind of easy to spot. Even in the dark."

Ryou frowns. He had tried to dye it after leaving the city. He didn't want to draw attention but himself but unfortunately white hair had the opposite effect. However, dye never seemed to stay in put so he had given up after his 3rd attempt. Ryou's frown turns into a smile though when he sees who is talking.

"You are one to talk Yugi." Ryou laughs at the young adult.

Ryou takes in his former friend. He had grown but not by much. The most noticeable difference was the absence of the millennium puzzle. Of course the last time Ryou had seen Yugi, there wasn't a puzzle but it still looked wrong. Ryou wondered if Yugi ever feels the same empty weight he sometimes feels from no longer wearing the ring. However, he doesn't ask the question.

"It has been too long!" Yugi exclaims. "What have you been up to?"

"Mainly school." Ryou responds. "I'm getting a degree in anthropology."

"Figures. You always were interested in people. Where about do you attend?"

"My hometown." Ryou purposely keeps it vague. "How about you?"

"Oh." Yugi responds trying to hide his disappointment. He was hoping for specifics. "I'm studying probability and stats at the university down the street. You know Bakura, no one blames you."

"I know Yugi." The smile is gone from the taller boy's face. He was excited to see his old pal but had no desire to talk about that specific past.

"You just took off. You didn't even finish high school here." Yugi says. "We all thought you were dead until you sent us a letter confirming that you were alright. That was three years ago. No one has heard from you since."

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Ryou says staring blankly ahead.

"Bakura what he did-"

"No," Ryou interrupts. "That isn't it. I don't even remember half the times when he took over. I always thought it was a medical condition. Black outs. Honestly, his memory doesn't bother me anymore."

"Then why did you leave?"

Ryou keeps the same blank expression. In the last three years, he had never been asked to explain himself. Many people didn't want an explanation or if it was his former friends, their default response was that it was the spirit's doing. Ryou had learned to keep quiet and never say anything.

"How about a game of Duel Monsters?" Yugi asks changing the subject.

"Are you kidding? You will win."

"Maybe not." Yugi smiles. "I haven't played since I fought the other me. That is 3 years of rust."

"And the last time I played, I was a card. I think my deck might still be-" Ryou stops himself.

"Bakura, I am being honest, but your decks weren't that different," Yugi ignores the glare that the light haired boy was giving him. "It is innocent. No holograms and no other realms. It will be a game like it is supposed to be."

"Fine." Ryou says exhausted.

"Oh and if I win, you have to tell me where you've been these last three years."

Ryou rolls his eyes and knows his fate is to lose but he grabs his untouched deck from his bag anyway.

* * *

A/N: So this is going be my first longer piece ever and I'm kind of nervous. I'm writing it for NaNoWriMo and I know you aren't really supposed to do fanfiction but this idea has been floating around in my head for a while. I have about five parts written up right now so hopefully there isn't too much time between updates. I don't think there is anything important I need to mention right now. Constructive Criticism and reviews always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1 Back to home

"I knew your deck was heavily occult based, but I forgot how much!" Yugi laughs after the match.

"It isn't my deck." Ryou responds with slight irritation in his voice.

"OK so a few cards have changed and that makes it a different deck? Face it Bakura. About 85% of those cards were in your original deck. I never really knew you were into that type of thing."

"Yugi…"

"Okay, Okay. I'll let it go. Anyway, since I won, you have to fess up about everything."

"Okay," Ryou sighs. "I never told you but I have a younger sister…"

* * *

The battle was finally over. The millennium ring and the spirit that used to reside within it were gone and Ryou felt relieved and empty at the exact same time. However before that, his first thought that was he could finally see his sister again.

_No._ He thought to himself. _I need to make sure that he is gone for sure. I will wait a week and then go._

By the end of the week, the teen had packed all the items he needed and donated everything else. Ryou had placed a low hanging necklace under his shirt because although he didn't particular miss the spirit, he felt odd without the familiar metal against his chest.

Within the next hour, Ryou was on a bus headed towards his hometown and his family. Hours pass before the bus arrives at its destination and when Ryou steps off the bus, he takes in the surroundings. He hadn't been back here since the spirit started trapping his friends' souls in inanimate objects.

His place wasn't too far so instead of taking a cab, Ryou decided to walk and continue to take in his town. Not much had changed. Same shops, same people, and the same stares.

Ryou ignored them knowing that they were either wondering why he is back or remembering what, the person they believed to be him, had done to their friends and family. Many were probably thinking both.

Eventually he reached his old home and smiled walking up the stairs. However he frowns when he tried to open the door and it is locked. Unfortunately, back when he had moved, his keys had been taken from him so instead Ryou started to pick the lock knowing it is a skill he shouldn't possess. This was more becoming of his other self but after waking up in many situations with closed doors, he had taught himself. The door finally opens and Ryou stares into an empty building.

* * *

A/N: Short short chapter. I know. Hopefully the next part will be longer. OK, I noticed something. Ryou's and Bakura's decks are actually quite different. My mistake. However, they are still both very occult based. Also so no one jumps me, no dead people are coming back to life. Dead people remain dead. And no, this isn't a spoiler for the rest of my story either. Reviews and CC are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 2 The landlady

Did they move? Ryou asks himself. No. They would have told him. There would have been a letter or his father would have called him. There is a logical reason for the empty building and Ryou figures his best path is to talk to his old landlady.

She lives in the apartment complex down the street and while Ryou walks, he keeps his eyes open for a familiar face or at least one that doesn't flinch or turn away from his sight.

Not finding any, he presses the button numbered one on the intercom waiting for the woman to answer.

"Hello?" A fuzzy voice comes from the machine.

"Hello ma'am. This is Bakura Ryou. I was wondering if I could come inside and speak with you?"

"Uhh, no. Hold on and I will come outside."

Ryou sighs. He isn't surprised. Not many people in this town would welcome them into their homes. He is taken back though when he sees two tall and well-built men standing on either side of the landlady.

"You shouldn't be here." She stares at the teen.

"I know but-"

"The restraints still hold."

"But no one is in a coma anymore!" Ryou exclaims forgetting that he had more than one restraining order against him after the incidents.

"Does that excuse what you did Bakura?"

Ryou bites his tongue. If he tells the truth, he will be hospitalized. Who would believe that a 3000-year-old spirit used to possess his body and was the one responsible for the comas?

"You should leave." She says with a stern voice.

"No. Please," Ryou pleads. "I only have a few questions."

"I don't want to hear them."

"Please?" The teen grabs on to her sleeve in an act of desperation. "It is about my family."

"Get off me villain!" At those words the two men grab Ryou and he knows it is useless to struggle. If his other still existed these two would be on the ground in moments but that was not the case so he stood still.

"All I want to know is where my mom and sister are." Ryou feels the tears pricking his eyes as the two men drag him away.

The landlady gives him a look of pure hate and disgust that Ryou doesn't quite understand before spitting out:

"You know damn well where they are Bakura."

She turns away and the two men carry Ryou into an alley where they inflict various punches and kicks to the boy's small frame.

"Don't try to visit your old home." One of the men says while delivering a hard kick to Ryou's gut. "We will be watching."

They leave Ryou stranded on the ground crying from pain and still not knowing where his family is.

* * *

"You slept outside?" Yugi asks.

"Yes, for a few days." Ryou nods.

"Why didn't you call us?"

"It wasn't your battle Yugi. I didn't want to burden you again."

"Then what did you do?"

"Do you ever forget that Atemu isn't on this earth?" Ryou answers with another question.

"Yes, but-" Yugi stops when he realizes the direction this was taking. "You wanted to call _him_?"

"Yes, I knew I couldn't pick up a phone and call him but I though maybe I could use a connection. I'm not quite sure why. It was probably a delusion caused by lack of food and too many kicks to the head. I was also wearing a necklace so perhaps I thought that I still owned the Millennium Necklace."

"Why though? Why him?"

"Why not Yugi? Yes, he was selfish and used me for his own gain but the spirit always protected me in his own twisted way. What I needed that day was protection and he was the first person that came to mind."

Yugi stays silent. Ryou doesn't expect the smaller adult to understand. Atemu had protected Yugi with permission. Safety through force wouldn't be a familiar concept to Yugi.

"Who did you call then?"

"I phoned Malik since he owed me a favour and he set me up with a place. Actually we live together now." Ryou smiles at the last part.

"Are you two?" Yugi asks forgetting the story for a moment seeing the rare smile on Ryou's face.

"No," Ryou laughs. "Just friends. Anyway, Yugi, it is getting dark. How about we meet here again in the morning and I will finish my story?"

"OK, but where are you staying Bakura?" Yugi asks knowing that his friend's former apartment now had a new tenant.

"The museum." Ryou doesn't bother to lie. "I still have access to it."

"That won't do. Come stay at my place tonight."

Ryou only accepts the hospitality because he knows that when it comes to something like this, Yugi could be very persistent.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and even to anyone who is simply lurking this little story. I promise the plot will pick up pace soon. I received a kind tip to watch my tenses so I am just going have everything in present tense from now on because switching back and forth from present to past, will mix me up. Also, I realize that I'm mixing the manga and the anime. This is on purpose for my story. Well hope you enjoyed. Reviews and CC always welcome!


	4. Phonecall

Ryou doesn't sleep well. If he had stayed at the museum he would have been able to slip away. Though the young adult knows it is important to tell his story, he feels uncomfortable doing so. Since he is at Yugi's, he knows that he will be required to continue his tale as soon as the shorter boy awakes.

"Bakura," Yugi gently shakes the person that appears to be asleep on the couch. "Breakfast is ready."

"You didn't have to do that Yugi," Ryou gets up from the couch.

"Grandpa insisted. After you can continue your story."

_Of course. _Ryou thinks to himself. He eats his breakfast in silence while Yugi enthusiastically talks with the game shop owner.

"Thank you for the meal." Ryou smiles at his hosts. "Yugi, do you think we could go back to the park?"

"Of course. Just let me get ready."

Ryou nods and when Yugi isn't looking, he takes a prescription bottle from his jacket and quickly takes a small pill. He looks into a mirror and figures he should at least tidy himself up while waiting for Yugi. His clothes were at the museum so he made due with trying to tame his slept upon hair without a comb.

When they arrive at the park, Ryou continues to scan the people, looking and hoping that he might see someone who could help him.

"You sure like watching people, Bakura."

"Uh, ya." Ryou smiles. "I guess it became sort of a habit."

"So continue the story."

"Well as I said, I had tried to call the spirit but when that failed and I had composed myself, I phoned Malik."

* * *

"Malik?" Ryou cries into the phone. "This is Bakura Ryou. I need help."

"What? What is wrong?"

Ryou tells the Egyptian everything. He thinks it would be best to not leave out anything so Malik would be sure to help. The teen tells him about the empty building, the men and his landlady, the miniatures and even the restraints that the person who used to reside within had caused.

"I just want to find my family." He is almost in hysterics at this point.

"Calm down Bakura." The other teen says through the line. "Give me an hour while I get some connections together. Phone me then. For now, go get your luggage."

Ryou sighs as he puts down the phone. How exactly was he going do that? Those men weren't bluffing when they said they would be at his home. He doesn't want to risk getting hurt again for some clothes and miscellaneous items. No, he would wait until night to gather the suitcases.

For now, the teen wanders until he finds a park that him and Amane used to play in as children. The memory brings a small smile to Ryou's face and he finds a bench hoping that he will see his sister's familiar white hair.

Even before he came into possession of the ring, Ryou hadn't been the most popular but he had many friends that he would often invite over to play board games but his main priority in his life was his younger sister. Ryou would teach her games and often bring her to this very park if they wanted a more physical game. Of course this came to a stop after the spirit of the ring began controlling his body.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know. Things are going start to pick up now. With my written work that I haven't typed up yet, I'm quite far. I'm almost to the end actually but don't worry, there is A LOT left for you readers out there :). Thank you if you have been reading. Reviews and CC always welcome!


	5. Flashbacks

A/N: I hope this isn't too confusing. Of course my oh so clever chapter title should help a lot with this.  


* * *

"Ryou," his mother looks into his eyes. "This is the 6th friend to fall in to a coma. I'm afraid that this family has taken legal action."

"What?" The teen looks at his mother trying to detect a hint of a joke. There isn't. "But, I'm not causing them."

"I know Ryou." She smiles sadly.

"Did you tell them about my blackouts?"

"Yes," she keeps the same upset smile on her face. "But all the evidence points to you, Ryou. You are there at the beginning of the game and at the end. You also happen to be the only one who gains consciousness. There isn't anything I can do about the situation."

"What is going happen then?"

"They've decided the best course would be a restraining order. The other families are thinking of following this lead too. If you are away from the kids, how can you hurt them? Unfortunately, the closest you can live is in the east side."

Ryou stares at the ground. The east side is known for violence, drugs and other questionable lifestyles. He wouldn't fit in and he doesn't want his family in a place like that either.

"Don't worry," his mother looks into her son's eyes. "You aren't going to the east side. As you know, your father owns a museum in Domino. We've arranged a place for you there."

"That is hours away though."

"I know." She pulls him into a hug. "It is only until things are cleared. Once it is over, I promise to come bring you home."

Ryou nods and walks into his room. Everything is happening so quickly. He had lost another friend and now he was going be forced to start over in another town? The teen sees the ring on his counter and picks it up absently. His black outs had begun when his father gave him this item but he wouldn't connect the two until a year later.

* * *

"She promised to come get me." He whispers to no one in particular.

Ryou pulls out his fake replacement for the millennium ring. He wishes that he could blame the spirit for the disappearance of his family like he did for his friends turning away from him and the restraining orders but he can't. His family still lived in their home when the teen was forced to leave and there was no proof that the spirit had done anything malicious to the ones he loved most.

"Want to play a game?" A small voice asks breaking Ryou from his thoughts.

"No thanks," He responds to the girl while taking her in. She can't be older than the age of 3 yet she is on a pair of crutches. However the most striking feature of the girl is brown eyes that are almost too similar to his own.

"Please?" She begs. "Since I hurt my foot, I can't play on the swings."

"I don't think you should. However would you mind answering a few questions?"

"If you win the game." The brown eyes challenge him.

It is a simple game. A child RPG bases purely on chance and drawing the right coloured card. Ryou knows it won't last long and lets his mind drift to the last game he played with Amane.

* * *

The board game is Monster World. Ryou doesn't want to play since almost every friend that ended up in a coma was during this game and he doesn't want to put Amane at risk. However, she keeps insisting and since Ryou knows that it will be his last game with her, he finally agrees.

"Brother," Amane says with wide eyes as he hands her a lead figure to control. "It looks so much like me. Thank you."

"Cherish it." Ryou smiles at his younger sibling.

He wins the game with ease. This is his sister's first time playing and she easily fell into simple traps that allow Ryou to win.

"I'll beat you next time!" She smiles enthusiastically at him.

"I hope so." He responds wondering when exactly next time will be.

"Can we play again tomorrow?"

Ryou shakes his head and when he is met with a questioning look, he explains everything about his situation and ends with that his ride is leaving to Domino in the morning.

"You are leaving?" Amane begins to raise her voice. "And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Ryou remains silent. His sister is rare to fits of anger but when her temper flares, it is better to let her vent.

"How could you? How could our parents? This is something I should have been told! You can't just leave. If I had known I would have done something!"

"What Amane?" Ryou asks gently. "You are only 14 and everything points towards me. You can't change the evidence."

She stares at him with anger in her eyes and throws the lead figurine at her brother's feet. He flinches hoping that his craftsmanship won't break. When it doesn't, he picks it up and stares at his sister in shock.

"I hate you!" The girl shouts before sprinting away.

* * *

A/N: Who doesn't love flashbacks? We get some background finally and yes, it does have a point. It all has a point. You will just have to wait and see. I hope the flashbacks aren't too confusing since it is a flashback within a flashback. I have a few midterms this week but I hope to post something ASAP. Reviews and CC always welcome!


	6. Apartment

"I lost." The young girl laughs. "I'll answer your questions."

"You'll get better." Ryou smiles at her. "Can I ask your name?"

"Emi!"

"And, pardon my rudeness, your mother's first name?"

"Sakura."

_Wrong name. _Ryou inwardly sighs. It was an absurd thought to begin with. Amane is only 16 and although he has seen teen parents before, his sister isn't like that and judging by the child's appearance, she would have been pregnant when he left home. The familiar brown eyes had blocked Ryou's logic.

"Bakura!" An angry voice shouts.

Ryou turns to see an older woman walking towards him. He recognizes her as the mother of one of his former friends; a friend that used to be in a coma. The teen mouths a quick thank you to the girl before taking off in a sprint. He doesn't want a repeat of the other night.

"Stay the hell away from our kids!" is the last thing Ryou hears from the park as he heads towards a pay phone.

* * *

"Malik, do you have a place?" Ryou asks.

The Egyptian lists off the address and Ryou mentally tries to remember the area that the block number is in. He frowns when he finally realizes the location.

"That is in the centre of the east side."

"I know but it is the best I could do in your situation." The other end of the phone responds. "Besides how many people are going fuck with someone who put 6 kids in a coma?"

"That isn't funny."

It is true that many people in the west wanted to harm the teen and though, the east tended to stay out of their business, there is a problem. Ryou, though he didn't like to admit it, was feminine looking. He is the exact type of person that eastsiders hate and love to "fuck" with.

"I'll be there in the morning so there is no need to worry." Malik tells the boy.

"That isn't necessary."

"I already decided I was coming when you phone me. You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Okay, Malik." Ryou sighs annoyed that he is being a burden. "I'll see you in the morning."

He hangs up the phone and begins walking to his destination.

Ryou reaches the apartment and stares. It is exactly what he expects of a place in the east side. Run down and looking like it was about to fall over at any given moment.

_It can't be helped. _He thinks to himself and walks toward the front door hoping he doesn't need to buzz in. Luckily, someone leaves as he is entering and he is able to get in without bothering anyone. After a quick look around, Ryou decides to take the stairs to the sixth floor. The elevator looks like it hasn't been touched in years.

The inside of the apartment matches the outside. Dreary with rust and dust gathering in almost every crevice. Ryou feels that if he turns on the tap, the water might run brown. In no mood to find out, he walks towards what appears to be a bedroom.

He enters the room to find a simple mattress lying on the floor. The bed frame had probably been used for firewood and Ryou doesn't want to think what various kinds of liquid might be contaminating the mattress but at least it was better than the concrete street he had slept on the last few nights. The teen is exhausted so he lies down trying to ignore the scent that he recognizes as urine.

_Malik will be here in the morning_ are his last thoughts before exhaustion eventually takes hold.

* * *

"Bakura, wake up." A person gently shakes the slumbering teen.

Ryou awakes to see violet eyes staring at him. At first he shrugs it off and turns over still tired when he realizes who the eyes belong to and promptly sits up.

"I'm sorry Malik. I didn't realize it was you."

"It's OK. Damn, this place is more of a hole than I thought."

Ryou weakly smiles but doesn't respond. In this neighbourhood, this apartment is probably a luxury.

"We need to talk but first, you need some food." Malik says disappearing for a second and then returning with a bowl of cereal. "If what you said about sleeping on the streets is true, you haven't had food for days. You aren't a scavenger like your other."

"You mean thief." Ryou responds while slowly spooning the o-shaped pieces into his mouth.

They both stay silent after that while Ryou tries to eat the cereal that tastes like cardboard and Malik decorates the place with various ornaments to give it a homier feel. Ryou thinks it looks like someone tried to make a decomposed corpse beautiful by placing it in a wedding gown. However, he keeps this comment to himself.

"You finished?" Malik asks when he sees that the unusually pale boy, even for Ryou, is no longer eating.

Ryou nods and stands to put his bowl in the sink. To his surprise the water doesn't run brown but it is still murky enough that he wouldn't trust to drink from it. When this is done, he sits on the abandoned couch that has the same smell of the mattress. Malik takes the seat next to him.

"So, you are looking for your mother and sister?"

"Yes."

"Well when did you see them last?"

"Two years ago." Ryou states plainly while staring ahead.

* * *

A/N: OK, so I know nothing really happened this chapter but it is setting up. The next chapter is actually one of my favourites. I googled Japanese names for the people. Well not Sakura since I got really lazy but oh well. I've also upped the rating since there is some swearing and there will be a bit more and some violence in coming chapters. Since I don't have school tomorrow, hopefully I will post the next chapter up. No promises though since I have another midterm on Thursday and an essay due (those movies that tell you university is all parties lie).

Major thanks to those who have reviewed, alerted, or favourited this story. I appreciate it so much as it is my first time writing a longer piece. I hope you are enjoying the story! As always, reviews and CC always welcome :)


	7. Hospital

A/N: There is a bit of OOC in this chapter but hopefully it makes sense. Also I'm sure you can all figure it out but the first little bit is a flashback again.

* * *

Amane is crying but the tears are silent. She is too old to go into complete sobs. Ryou holds her against his chest fighting his own tears. He doesn't want to leave but there is no other option. The teen takes an item from his pocket and places it in his younger sister's hand.

"Cherish it." Ryou repeats the words to his sister.

She crumbles to the ground, her breath catching for a mere moment. Ryou kneels next to her and again pulls her into an embrace, stroking the white hair so similar to his own.

"I don't want you to leave." The girl mumbles into his tear soaked shirt.

"I don't want to either." Is his sad response.

Ryou pulls her up and looks into the chocolate eyes. It is time for him to leave. He kisses her on the head in an act of brotherly love while she absently moves the figurine in her hand. Ryou forces a sad smile on his face, not wanting his sister's last time seeing him to be an expression of devastation, and grabs his luggage. When he reaches the front door, he turns and smiles at his emotionally drained sister.

"I love you Amane." He tells her before walking toward the car that will bring him to Domino City.

* * *

"And that is the last you hear from her?" Malik asks.

"No," Ryou shakes his head and fumbles in his jacket for something he always keeps with him. "I got this letter a little over a year ago. Right before the Battle City tournament. It says they were going on a trip."

He hands the letter over to Malik who looks it over. The Egyptian stops and frowns when he reaches about midway.

"The destination is scratched out."

"Ya, I never figured out why." The teen stares at it sadly.

"Bakura," Malik hands the letter back to Ryou. "I know you want to find your family, and I will help, but I think you should at least finish school."

"What?" Ryou asks in shock. "No, I need to find my family. School isn't important right now."

"It is the best way to stay in this town without suspicion." Malik reasons.

"Fuck Malik." Ryou swears at the other teen that flinches slightly at the uncharacteristic behaviour. "I haven't seen my family in _three _fucking years because of that goddamn ring, which thanks for prolonging when you made a deal with my other by the way. Weeks of darkness are fucking fantastic and now you want me to go to school? That is some fucking joke right?"

Like his sister, Ryou has very rare fits of anger. He is a master at keeping himself in check because he never wants to offend anyone. However, the shaken bottle metaphor is appropriate for the boy. There is only so much stress and anger he can suppress before releasing in an almost a violent explosion.

"I'm not fucking going." He growls.

"Why not?" Malik raises his own voice. "Do you have any leads? Do you have even the slightest idea where your sister and mother are? For all you know, they could be fucking dead."

The last sentence hits a nerve and Ryou grabs Malik, slamming him against the wall with a strength that only pure rage could cause. The white haired teen feels hot and for a second the idea flashes through his mind that he could actually hurt the person he had pinned against the wall.

"They aren't fucking dead." Ryou whispers angrily into Malik's ear before everything goes dark.

* * *

Ryou wakes up confused. The walls surrounding him aren't the ones he remembers and the mattress doesn't spell like urine. In fact, it has a white blanket covering him. His clothes are different too. They are pyjama like and matching the colour of the sheet. This is when he looks at his arm and sees an IV in his skin.

"Are you sure?" Ryou turns to see Malik ask a nurse this question."

"Yes, the degree to which he has it is rare though. Rare but possible." She hands the tanned teen a bottle. "Make sure he takes these. They work slowly but that is the best possibility at the moment."

Malik walks back into the room, not noticing a pair of brown eyes following him since he is reading the prescription bottle.

"What is rare?"

"Hmm?" Malik looks at the boy. "Oh, you are finally awake."

"What is rare?" Ryou repeats the question.

"Nothing."

"Why am I here then?" Ryou can tell that the Egyptian is hiding something from him.

"You blacked out. I figured the hospital would be better suited for you than my limited knowledge of first aid."

"But I was sleeping on the mattress. When did I black out?" Ryou responds.

"Here," Malik ignores the question and hands the bottle to Ryou. "These will help with your blackouts."

"But I haven't had one since I got rid of the ring. Why do I need the pills?" The pale teen protests.

"I know Bakura," Malik stares absently out the window. "But the doctors believe this to be the best course. It is important that you take these everyday. It might even help you find your family."

Ryou sighs. It can't be helped and he won't doubt that Malik will shove the pills down his throat every morning if he tries to hide them.

"Malik," Ryou tries to catch the other's eyes. "I'm sorry for troubling you. Feel free to go back to your home."

"No, Bakura, no." The teen smiles at him. "I promised to help you. It has been a long day and what we both need is sleep. Your medicine should be kicking in soon. I'll be here when you wake, okay?"

Ryou nods as he feels his lids getting heavy. He tries to suppress it but soon his brain enters a restful state.

* * *

Ryou is in a dark room. No, not dark. Poorly lit would be more adequate to describe it. When he looks around, he notices familiar surroundings. Items that when separate meant almost nothing but when brought together, they represented his heart. This was his soul room.

"Hello landlord." A voice he was too familiar with calls and Ryou turns to see almost a mirror image looking back at him.

"Your dead." Ryou states what he knows as fact.

"Memories never really die." Ryou's other smirks at him. "As long as you remember me, I exist."

"I can forget you."

"Impossible. The brain is complex landlord. You know that. It never actually forgets. It simply stores away or suppresses facts and memories. Humans don't think enough so they don't go looking for what is hidden."

"I don't really understand." Ryou watches the thief pace the room, occasionally stopping to take in an item of interest.

"It's a coping mechanism. Humans can only handle so much so the brain gives us decisions. We can either keep the memory in front our minds, like myself, to drive our purpose and seek justice, store in the middle of the mind where it won't bother us too much but we are still able draw it forth if we need too, or the final option, hide the memory in the very back, the darkness of our minds where it lays forgotten to run from the pain. One of the ultimate techniques of hiding our true emotions."

"What does that have to do with me?" Ryou spits out.

"Everything." The other Bakura chuckles. "You know for someone who is viewed as pure and light, you sure tend to hide in the dark. Even your mind room has poor light. The shadows overwhelm it. Same with the items. An ouija board? I'm surprised. I never knew how alike we were landlord."

"That doesn't answer my question." Ryou glares. "And we are nothing a like."

"Doesn't it? I think you need to search the crevices of your mind landlord. Remember, I've been you. I know what is there."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"That wouldn't be any fun." Bakura puts his arm around his former host that causes the boy to tense. "I think maybe we should search together."

Ryou sees flashes of something. It is hard to make out at first but eventually he sees it. It is his old family car and inside Amane and his mother.

"NO!" Ryou screams. "NO. GET OFF ME."

He lashes at the thief not wanting to see the vision. His darker half holds his position and smirks while Ryou continues to thrash against the body that was too like his own.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."

"RYOU!" A different voice calls out to him and though he knows it doesn't belong to the former inhabitant of the ring, he brings his arm out for a strike, only for it to be pinned back down.

"Stay away." He pleads while struggling to push the person holding him down. "I don't want to know. Stay away from me."

A few moments later, he hears footsteps running towards his bed. Something stings his arm but Ryou still continues to struggle.

"PLEASE. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. THIS WAY IS SAFER. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW." If his eyes had been open, Ryou knows that tears would be streaming down his face.

"Hush Bakura, Hush." Ryou opens his eyes to see Malik staring at him with concern. "You don't have to know anything. This will make it all better."

"Everything will be okay," Malik whispers as, for the 3rd time today, Ryou slips into blackness.

* * *

A/N: I really like this chapter despite the OOC. My reasoning for Ryou snapping like that is pretty much the shaken bottle thing. I've seen the calmest people explode under the right conditions and I think the kid is in the right position. And look an appearance by Bakura! Like I said, dead people stay dead in this story but I never said anything about them not showing up in the subconscious which is why Bakura also seems OOC. I mean, these are Ryou's manifestations and who actually remembers people accurately?

Also I should probably explain this. If you have ever read my oneshot Be With You or Fate is Cruel then you would know that I believe that Ryou doesn't believe his sister is dead. Why? People don't write letters do their dead kin as if they were alive.

Many thanks to my reviewers! As always, Reviews and CC are greatly appreciated :)


	8. Release

"How long did they keep you in the hospital?" Yugi asks.

"I think about a week. I was sedated most of the time. Apparently I kept having these violent fits." Ryou responds. "I kept dreaming about him and he kept telling me to search my memories."

"You don't think?"

"Of course not. He can't exist without the ring. I told the person over seeing my case about the dreams, of course tweaking some details, and he said that sometimes dreams are our subconscious way of telling us to do something. Even after death, he can still control me."

Ryou laughs weakly. If his other was still around and not obsessing over the millennium items, he guessed that Bakura would probably use a technique similar to the one in his dreams to remember his lost thoughts. But remember what? Ryou's mind only gets to a car driving away before he starts trying to hurt his dream darkness.

"Do you still have those dreams?" Yugi asks worried.

"No." Ryou shakes his head. "They put me on pills for dreamless sleeps. Here."

Ryou hands Yugi both the prescription bottles that he always carries in his bag.

"These ones stop the blackouts." Ryou points to the bottle containing plain white pills. "I don't like taking them since there is no medical cause but if I refuse, Malik always finds a way for me to take them. The blue ones help me sleep. If I don't take them, the hospital says I'm a risk to myself and others."

"So when were you released from the hospital?" Yugi hands the pills back to his friend

* * *

Duel Monsters is still in its prime and many kids Ryou's age still play the game in the common area. When he isn't sedated, Ryou tries to play with the teens since any programming on the television wasn't of interest and the most eloquent craft you can make was origami. Sharp objects are forbidden in this wing.

However, every time Ryou approaches another duellist, they glare at him and tell him to fuck off. Some of the kinder people excuse themselves and leave the room. Every teen and child in the hospital knows his story and do not want to be the next coma victim.

Giving up on trying to participate, Ryou starts to watch people while absently shuffling his deck with a naïve hope that someone will approach him. He is getting good at reading people though. A simple twitch of the hand usually means someone was about to lose a game and if someone is completely still, they were most likely on a new medication. The boy is even starting to recognize select people by their footsteps.

"Bakura Ryou?" Ryou's case advisor calls. "Can you come to my office?"

Ryou nods and gets up following him to his office. The office is in the same wing as the common area so it isn't too far of a walk and when they reach the door; Ryou sits in the chair he knows is for patients. He has been there almost every day since his violent spells had reduced.

"You like Duel Monsters, Bakura?" The man asks eyeing the deck that Ryou forgot he was holding. "What kind of deck?"

"Occult." Ryou responds feeling slightly awkward when he sees the doctor write this down.

"Can you show me the cards?"

He complies and starts flipping the cards over one by one. He frowns when he notices cards that do not belong in his deck. His other had put them there and since Ryou never really looked at the deck, he didn't notice until now. Though he hated to admit it, he did notice that these cards complemented and made his deck a lot stronger.

"These cards," the doctor picks up four specific cards. "They are rare aren't they?"

"Kind of." He replies modestly.

"They also spell out the word death." The doctor states the obvious. "Bakura, many duellists believe that the type of deck you choose is connected to your heart. These cards and my former conversations with you show me a connection. You are obsessed with the dead and the darkness."

Ryou inwardly flinches at the words that are similar to what his other had said in his dreams. There is no obsession. These cards are a good strategy besides, how could the doctor say that he was obsessed when the deck wasn't even his? However, Ryou holds his tongue knowing an outburst would not be in his favour.

"It is an unhealthy obsession Bakura. The dead aren't supposed to be alive. Even in a card game. I want to continue seeing you about this but for now, the hospital is releasing you."

"You mean?"

"Yes," the doctor nods. "We contacted your father and since he is away on business, he agreed to let your friend, Ishtar Malik, be the person to make sure you don't relapse. However, under the condition of your release, you still have to see me bi-monthly. Some things need to be sorted out but I promise you, Bakura, that everything will eventually be okay. You are free to leave."

Ryou thanks the doctor and walks back to his room to see a smiling Malik who already had the boy's bags packed.

* * *

"Malik was granted access to watch over you?" Yugi laughs.

"Yes, since my father owns the museum so he has done business with them. He trusts the Ishtars. As absurd as it sounds considering, Malik is a good guy."

Yugi laughs again and Ryou smiles faintly. As much as everyone said they trusted the Egyptian, the pale teen knew otherwise. In everyone's mind there will always be the memories of what his roommate had tried to do. The same thoughts will also be thought about Ryou although with him, they had another person to blame to try and disperse their true thoughts.

"Well, what happened next?"

"Despite my protests, Malik forced me back to school." Ryou chuckles. "I wanted to look for my family but since his family was technically under guardianship and the hospital only released me on condition that I would see them once a week, this was the best option."

* * *

"I'd like to introduce you to a new student." The teacher says unenthusiastically to his students. "Say hello to Bakura Ryou."

Ryou smiles at his now classmates who do not return his gesture. Those who have taken an interest are glaring at him for invading their world. Ryou is a teen that clearly does not belong in the easkt side school. Some even make threatening gestures towards him.

He walks towards the desk he has been assigned and smiles at the person next to him who looks the least threatening in the class. The classmate gives him a once over and while returning the smile; it is not the same as Ryou's. It is one of contempt and hate.

"Better watch yourself fag." The boy sneers. "People here love fucking with pretty boys like yourself."

Ryou remains silent. He didn't expect a warm welcome but the boy had a small hope that at least one person would befriend him. Ryou begins to think otherwise as he opens a second hand textbook that the teacher had loaned him.

* * *

A/N: OK so a big nothing happened in this chapter but it isn't like I can just be like Hey, this person appears out of nowhere and does the stuff happening in the next chapter because that would make zero sense!

OK so Bakura apparently changed the deck again in Season 5 but since the last time I actually watched that, it was in raw japanese (and no, I don't understand it) for the sake of it, the cards are staying an occult deck.

I said earlier that I'm kind of mixing manga and anime facts and you probably noticed me mentioning the museum. Well, in the manga, Ryou's father owns it and in the anime he is an archeologist and I'm kind of smashing the two together.

Big thanks to consumedbylove and subaru1999 for being loyal reviewers. If you haven't read it yet I recommend consumedbylove's story The Worst 24 Hours Ever.

Anyway, it is almost 2am so I'm off. Reviews and CC always welcome :)


	9. Fight

Over the next few weeks Ryou keeps to himself, trying to avoid running into anyone. Though not completely malicious, whenever his classmates see him, they often shove him to the side or call him various derogatory terms.

Though he knows a few basic fighting skills, Ryou never responds to the attacks. He isn't fond of fighting and if he gets suspended from this school, they have a zero tolerance policy for fights; the teen isn't sure how he will continue to search for his family.

Instead he stays to the sidelines that all schools seemed to possess and, like in the hospital, starts to watch people. However this time Ryou is starting to pick up more than card game tactics and medication changes. It is common knowledge that the way people hold themselves give a glimpse into their inner being but certain things, too small to be detected by most people who are simply waiting for their turn to be in the spotlight, open a wider door into a person's soul.

Ryou can tell by the way that the school's most _friendly _girl laughs that she knows she is above this behaviour or the way a gang guy will hold his knife signalling that he doesn't really want to go in for the kill. Basically it is a school of clichés and frauds.

"Hey fag," a voice breaks through Ryou's watching session. "What are you doing?"

The teen turns and looks into the eyes of the classmate he sits next to in homeroom but remains silent. Any words would simply be foddering to him.

"Her?" he points towards the giggling girl Ryou is staring at. "She isn't really your type. Too much boob. Not enough dick."

The white haired boy keeps his silence. Even if he tells the truth about why he watches people, this particular teen would twist it to make it seem something dirty and he doesn't want anyone to tarnish his sister and mother's name.

"Your silence is starting to piss me off," he grabs Ryou's face and brings it closer to his own. "I bet you are a screamer in bed though. The silent types always are."

Ryou gets up in disgust when he hears the bell ring and walks away. The interaction has told Ryou things that the other teen probably doesn't even realize about himself but once again Ryou keeps silent. Anything he voices will land him back in the hospital due to physical trauma.

"I promise I'll hear you scream." The boy smirks as Ryou continues walking down the hall.

* * *

Ryou stops at the park on the way home. He has been doing this ever since he started at that awful school and though he doubts that his family will be in an area like this, he holds on to the hope that he might see someone from his old neighbourhood. Stopping here is a term that he and Malik had agreed upon if Ryou went back to school.

He isn't paying too much attention to the people today, his thoughts fluttering back towards Iwao earlier actions. Ryou doesn't doubt his promise of screams but the question is how? An outsider watching the scene would say sexual but the boy isn't quite so sure. There was too much reserve in the actions and words to be so. The teen shakes his head in frustration when a glimpse of white catches his eyes.

Not far down the path is a scantily clad girl that can't be more than 16. A prostitute but that isn't what concerns Ryou. It is the hair. It was the same white hair that many people have deemed unnatural. He restrains himself, remembering the disappointment of taking a quick leap with the little girl. However the girl in front of him was almost identical to what he remembers of his sister except for the height but considering the age Amane would be, it would only be natural for her to grow.

"Excuse me?" Ryou walks up to the teen hoping he wasn't making another mistake.

"Yes Hun?" Lips painted a bright red respond.

"Are you or do you know Bakura Amane?" He gets straight to the question.

"I can be or know whoever you want Hun." The girl smiles. "Of course there is an extra fee for a name change."

"No thanks. I'm not really interested in that."

"Why not?" She steps forward and strokes his face. "Such a pretty and polite boy. It would be lots of fun. Different than my usual clients for sure."

"No thanks." Ryou repeats.

"Then fuck off." The girl starts to storm off not interested in anyone without money.

"No!" Ryou runs after her and grabs her arm. "Please, could you just answer my question?"

"For a fee."

Ryou searches his pockets and bag to see if he has any spare money. He sighs and shakes his head when he comes up empty handed.

"Then fucking leave already. I have clients that can pay."

"But…" Ryou doesn't let his arm go.

"Hey Fag!" Iwao shouts. "Trying to lose your virginity? I told you boobs aren't your type."

Ryou lets go of the arm in surprise. He has never seen Iwao in this park before so he doesn't expect to see him now.

"He doesn't have money." The girl speaks to him with her head slightly lowered in a sign of respect.

"Don't you know that to fuck an eastside girl you need payment?

"But I didn't do anything." Ryou protests.

"He asked a few questions." The girl smiles at Ryou.

"Good enough for a payment." Iwao smiles and grabs the teen boy who is very confused about the situation. "But apparently you have no money. We have other ways of making you pay you know."

"I mistook her for my sister." Ryou whispers. "All I asked was her name."

"Names are private." Iwao says pushing the boy to the ground. "Now how do you want to make your payment?"

Ryou remains silent. Though Iwao is pinning him, he knows the payment isn't sexual. Despite Iwao's advances, Ryou isn't his type and in the east side he wouldn't bring in a decent payment.

"After how about I find your sister and make her pay too. How does that sound faggot?"

"I think you have the fags confused." Ryou speaks up, rage building at the mention of this slime even going near his sister. "You are such a cliché Iwao. Calling others fags because you are ashamed of your own sexuality. How pathetic can you get?"

As an answer, the teen receives a hard punch in the face. He laughs a bit and doesn't know why. The situation clearly did not call for laughter. His laugh turns to a scream though as he feels something sharp ripping his skin. Iwao shows the knife to Ryou and smirks. The blade is dripping with fresh blood that Ryou knows is his own. Iwao smirks and brings the knife back to the paler boys skin. It is unexpected so Ryou can't suppress his scream.

"I told you I'd hear your screams." Iwao whispers into the boy's ears. "Think of this as your payment."

Iwao stands while Ryou instantly curls into the fetal position and tries to put pressure on his bleeding wounds. He still doesn't even know the girl's name, which was the only reason he is in this mess. Ryou has little hope left that the girl is his sister but he still needs to know just in case.

He lets out a sharp gasp as a kick forces him back on to his back. Iwao is smiling at him and has a strange object in his hand. Ryou is in too much pain to try and figure out what the item might be.

"Her name is Mizuki faggot." Are the last words Ryou heard before the foreign object strikes him in the head.

* * *

"Welcome back landlord."

Ryou awakes to see his other sitting crossed leg looking at him. This is not what he wants to wake up to.

"Why am I back here?"

Bakura shrugs and walks over to his former host gently grabbing Ryou's face, ignoring the pained wince, and gives him a once over, frowning as he does so. He walks away before turning angered eyes towards him.

"You know how to fight." Bakura snarls.

"Not well." Ryou glares. "Can't be helped when you're possessed for days at a time."

Ryou doesn't keep himself in check. This is his soul room and the ring and the spirit were both gone and dead. This was his subconscious playing some twisted game and he does not need to be polite to a creature he created.

"Think want you want landlord." Bakura spits reading the boy's thought. "But I still have power over you in more ways then you know."

Ryou ignores him and walks over to a picture and sees his mother and Amane smiling back at him. He picks it up and inwardly apologizes. Every direction he seems to take leads to a dead end. Why is it so hard to find an answer?

"Because you aren't looking in the right places."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I tried to show you once but you had a violent outburst. Are you sure you even want to know?"

"Of course I want to know!" Ryou exclaims.

Bakura smirks and walks towards the boy, grabbing him as he did the last time he showed him this memory. Ryou is watching the same scene as before. His mother and Amane are in a car and this time it reaches a stoplight. However right before the light turns green, Ryou begins to scream and the thief lets him go releasing him from the visual.

"I thought so." Bakura says while disappearing into the shadows leaving the still screaming boy.

* * *

A/N: I spoil you guys with updates you know? I was going wait until after Wednesday but then I decided against it. I was also going stop at an earlier point but then I was like nahhh and decided to end it here. I'm awful to Ryou. When will things get better?

Also please not that I never use the word fag/faggot in real life. I do many things but using derogatory terms is not one of them. It fit the character and as a writer sometimes we have to use words and phrases that we aren't comfortable with.

I'm not sure when the next part is going be up. I have it written up but I'm quite busy this week with school.

Reviews and CC always welcome :)


	10. Cards

"Bakura?" A person shakes him and Ryou awakes sobbing. "Bakura, are you okay?"

Ryou shakes his head, not bothering to compose himself. He is in pain. He can feel the cuts and bruises on his body but that isn't what is bothering the boy. It is a pain in his soul. Neither one that he doesn't understand nor how to accurately describe. It is almost like a series of opposites. A hot yet cold burn; a sharp yet dull pain. According to Ryou's logic, the feeling should negate each other but instead the pain intensifies causing the teen to cry harder.

"It's okay, Bakura." The voice speaks to him again. "The doctor will be here soon."

Ryou continues to cry out ignoring the voice. He wants the pain to end and for the first time in his life he actually wishes for his former other to take control of his body. That way Ryou wouldn't have to feel this pain. While the teen is thinking these thoughts, he begins to slow his breath and his mind stops running. He looks over to see a doctor injecting something into his IV. Most likely a mood relaxer considering his state.

"Bakura?" The voice Ryou now recognizes as Malik speaks.

"Hmm?" The teen responds not trusting his voice to not start crying again.

"What the hell happened?" Malik asks but receives a blank stare in response. Ryou seems more interested in the ceiling than the question. "I know some ass named Iwao beat you up but how the hell did you end up in that situation?"

"I mistook someone for her." Ryou says in monotone. "It was one of Iwao's prostitutes. Apparently questions cost money."

"And who did you mistake her for?"

"Amane."

"And the attacks while you sleep?"

"No." Ryou avoids the question. "Please let's not talk about those."

Malik keeps quiet. Ryou is exhausted. Physically of course but even more so mentally. Every time he comes close to finding an answer, it ends up he takes a wrong turn in the maze and ends back up at the beginning. It doesn't help that every time he loses consciousness that the spirit, who logically should not exist anymore, keeps throwing images at Ryou that cause him so much pain. The teen's body can only use so much energy and since it was almost depleted, he quickly falls back into sleep.

* * *

Ryou finishes high school in the hospital. Every time he is close to being released, he has have another attack and the doctors would decide to keep him longer because the attacks put himself and whoever else was around into danger. The school had started sending him various assignment, and Ryou could only guess Malik had told them, and since everyone in the hospital still avoids him, he turns to the work that he finished quickly.

"This came in the mail for you."

Ryou turns to see Malik smiling in the doorway; he probably already knows what is in the envelope. The patient walks towards Malik and takes the envelope from outstretched hands. It is official looking and has the ministry of education seal on it.

Inside there are two sheets of paper. One is a letter of congratulations. It is typed and has the minister's signature on the bottom; a generic letter sent to every graduate. The second paper has his name centred and written in bold letters. It is high school diploma. His father, and when he finds them, mother and sister will be proud.

"I graduated." Ryou smiles.

"Ya," Malik reads over his shoulder. "With honours by the look of it."

"That isn't too hard." Ryou replies modestly. "That school is about getting as many kids out the door with a diploma as possible. They dumb down the work."

"Still, we need something to celebrate with!" Malik says smiling while walking down the hall. Ryou calls out to not bring any alcohol into the building but the Egyptian either doesn't hear him or is ignoring him. The pale boy thinks the latter is more likely.

Ryou lets out a genuine laugh, which is something he hasn't done in years. Yes, people have heard him laugh but those were controlled and rarely had feeling behind them. The accomplishment of graduating gives him a sense of hope. To him it is a sign that it is possible to find his family. He lets out another laugh, enjoying the feeling.

"Congratulations Bakura." His doctor says from the doorway. "I overheard. That is a great accomplishment. Most teens here inwardly collapse and give up on their schoolwork."

"Thanks. Am I late for my appointment?"

Ryou places the diploma and letter on the desk that occupies the room and grabs his deck. Many of his sessions include describing various cards and why he chose or felt a connection to the card. He doesn't see the point in this but the doctor had assured him that it would help his progress.

"Yes," the doctor states. "But don't worry about it. It is a special occasion. Instead how about we do a quick card analysis before your friend shows up? Flip the first two cards."

Ryou complies and reveals the first card to be Change of Heart, one of his personal favourites. The second card he turns over turns out to be Dark Necrofia, Bakura's favourite card. Ryou is slightly shocked. He has never seen the cards so close together. Even in the solitary games he has taught himself using Duel Monsters, these two cards always almost ended up on different sides of the deck.

"Dark Necrofia? That is a pretty rare card. What exactly does it do?"

"Well, first of all it can't just be played. It needs sacrifices. Three fiend types to be exact and when it is destroyed, it is equipped to an opponent monster, which is put into my control. The destruction of the card also lets me play Dark Sanctuary."

Ryou flips through his deck and pulls out six cards. One being the Dark Sanctuary card itself and the others being the letters that spell out the word death. Though these were cards Bakura had added to the deck, the boy had been looking them over since he first showed them to the doctor and has grown slightly attached to them since.

"It isn't the most effective strategy but with the right combinations, it will lead to victory." Ryou smiles, proud of the cards that he was the new owner of.

"That's very dark Bakura." The smile falls from Ryou's face. "It controls monsters and is used to summon this game's equivalent of hell. Do you have an idea what this might signal to me?"

The teen shakes his head. It is times like these where he wants to tell the doctor that it is just a card game. These cards are a strategy. There is no deeper meaning.

"How about this card?" the doctor points to the magic card. "May I see it?"

Ryou nods and hands the Change of Heart card to him. He looks it over, probably reading its description, while Ryou watched anxiously. He doesn't like that card being away from him.

"This is a perfect example." The doctor smiles. "See, this woman is in balance. She is both light and dark and is the person we all strive to be. However most human minds tend to fall more into one category. Do you see where I'm going with this Bakura?"

Ryou shakes his head before the doctor continues. It is a painting on a card.

"Your mind would fall in the darker spectrum." He points to the side of the girl cloaked in darkness. This statement receives a quick glare from the boy. "I'm not saying you are evil. Dark and light don't have to be defined by those terms. What I mean is you tend to cover things in a cloak of darkness. We hide things we don't want to acknowledge here and find a fake light. It is effective but also very dangerous."

The teen stares at the doctor. Obviously this has some importance but he wasn't quite sure what but before he can ask a question, the doctor starts speaking again.

"When we finally shine the light on the darkness, we may not able to battle the monster we put there." The doctor turns to the door and sees Malik returned with an assortment of beverages in his hands. "Anyway, your friend has returned. We will talk about this more next time. Try to not break too many rules OK?"

Ryou nods, grateful that the doctor is turning a blind eye to the obviously alcoholic beverages. Malik tosses a light beer to his friend and smiles.

"You don't look like you can hold your own so I thought we should start you off with that."

"Thanks Malik." Is the sarcastic response.

"What was that guy going on about anyway?"

"Something about light and darkness existing in every mind and my cards proving it."

"You should have told him that a person who infused their souls with one of the greatest evil's in the world used to inhabit your body. See what he says then."

"I want to get out of here Malik. Not prolong my stay by having them diagnose me with a psychological disorder." Ryou makes light of the situation and opens the womanly beer that his roommate gave him.

* * *

"What the hell is this landlord?" Bakura glares at his host. "What were you doing?"

"It is called al-co-hol." Ryou laughs still under the effects of the beverage. "You drink it when you have cause to celebrate. I graduated from high school!"

"Then you should be smart enough to know that substance kills your brain."

"Mhmmm." Ryou responds taking more interest in a flower vase that was in his soul room. He can't figure out what it's meaning so he soon lost interest and moves on to the next object.

"You aren't listening to me are you?" The thief growls.

"No, not really." Ryou picks up the Ouija board. "Hey! Do you think this works in here?"

"Not likely, landlord. This is your mind. Anything the board says will be a conjugation of your imagination."

"Well that sucks." The teen tosses the board aside. "Want to duel instead?"

"No. I am not playing any game with you." Bakura says with the anger evident in his voice. "You are acting weird tonight. Care to explain minus the poison running through your system right now?"

"Well…" Ryou drags out the last constant of the word. "You're dead and the Millennium Ring doesn't exist anymore so you can't really take over my body anymore so it isn't like you can cause any harm."

"I'm in you _soul _room landlord. I can easily manipulate it."

"Ya, can you explain that? How did you even get here?" Ryou asks absently while fiddling with another object in his room.

"I already gave you an answer to that the first time you were here."

"I don't really think something about memories and darkness really answer my question." The teen says while deciding to sit on the floor of his soul room.

"It's the only answer you're getting." Bakura responds taking up the same position as his other. "I don't think the effects of the poison suit you."

"And I don't think being a hollow doll for years of my life suits me either." Ryou snaps back glaring at the figure sitting before him.

Neither of them says anything. Ryou takes in the man that used to possess his body and he wants nothing more than to hurt him. He doesn't care so much for the differences as they prove he is a separate being but the similarities enrage the boy and he wants nothing more than to mutilate Bakura so much that no one would ever mistake the two. Of course, with the thief dead, the act wouldn't matter.

"Why don't you place your anger into something productive? Like finding your family."

"Why don't you tell me where they are since you seem to know?" Ryou spits. "It would be faster than these visions of a car driving."

"I can't. You need to focus Ryou." Bakura uses his host's first name for the first time. "You know damn well where your family is."

"I'm leaving." The teen stands up in anger and glares at his other. He hopes he can feel the hatred his mind is shooting at him and exits the soul room to awake in his hospital bed.

* * *

A/N: I updated! Woo! And I don't really like this chapter. I like the end but the rest not so much but as always, it will make sense. I've caught up the where I've been typing so everything from here on out is kind of going be made up as I go.

I like drunk Ryou. I kind of modeled the drunk version of him after my friend who has the same type of personality and then when she drink (we are of legal age in Canada) she acts like this.

I hope you enjoyed. I might have a one-shot up tonight as well without angst. (I can so hear consumedbylove in the background not believing me).

Reviews are always welcome!


	11. Good News

A/N: A big fat nothing happens this chapter and I kind of hate it. I'll explain at the bottom.

* * *

"Wake up sunshine." A voice pounds into Ryou's head.

"Go away Malik." The boy groans and tosses over hoping that the Egyptian will let him sleep or bring him some sort of painkiller for the migraine he currently has.

"Someone can't handle their booze." Malik grins while pulling the covers off. "Get up."

"Please stop talking." Ryou groans each word Malik says causing a pounding noise in his head.

"How many did I even let you have last night?"

"I lost count after you forced me tequila which, by the way, don't do that again. I barely remember anything." The teen tries to pull the covers back with no luck. Malik has a firm grasp on them.

"Well Ryou, you can either stay here or you can get the hell over your hangover and come out with me."

"I'm not allowed out of the hospital." Ryou sighs staring at Malik who is grinning. Last night's drinks don't appear to have phased him. "Danger to myself and others remember?"

"Ya, the doctor says you can tonight. Something about progress and if you are with a guardian. I wasn't paying too much attention."

"Fine. Let me get ready. I'm sure I'm a mess." Ryou pulls himself out of bed and walks towards the bathroom to attempt to make himself presentable.

Last nights celebration, while fun, is obvious on the teen. His hair is a mess and smells strongly like alcohol. Not being the most eloquent of people, he probably spilt a drink on himself sometime during the night. The effects of a hangover are also apparent. Ryou has dark circles under his eyes and a look that clearly says he'd rather be sleeping in a dark room with no noise but he hasn't been out of the hospital since he was re-admitted and despite feeling low, Ryou wasn't about to give up going into town.

"You still look like crap." Malik laughs taking in his friend's job of trying to cover up his activities last night.

"And it's your fault." Ryou retorts back.

* * *

Malik had insisted that the two were to go clothes shopping and while not a hobby Ryou particularly enjoyed, he had agreed. All the clothes he owned were from before he entered the hospital and unfortunately, like most boys his age, Ryou had grown over the last while. The jeans he is currently wearing were already a few centimetres too short and he figured buying a few more shirts wouldn't hurt either.

While most the day was spent with Ryou telling Malik that no, he would not buy the form fitting or belly baring shirts, despite what they would do for his complexion or form, the teen did enjoy himself. It is social interaction that he never receives from the other patients in his wing and he was grateful that the Egyptian had forced him out of his bed.

Currently the pair is sitting in a cafeteria, Malik talking about various topics and Ryou spooning strawberry parfait into his mouth, eyes wandering and looking at the various people in the restaurant. When he doesn't see anyone, he settles on a pair of siblings.

The appear close and he wonders if Amane and him will be the same way when they are reunited or will there be tension. Years change people and there would be things he could never mention to his little sister, like being a vessel to a sadistic spirit, but Amane has a strange ability of being able to read her brother and would his unspoken words cause a divide?

"And then Kuriboh ate the Black Magician by order of the pharaoh."

"What?" Ryou asks, tearing his eyes away from the siblings confused by the statement.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying. What's bothering you?" Malik looks into brown eyes that quickly flicker to the siblings before return. "You're thinking of your sister?"

Ryou takes another spoonful of the parfait and looks down not answering the question. Was he really that easy to read?

"You'll know the truth soon Ryou." Malik smiles at the boy. "Anyway, I have some good news. You're being released!"

"What?" The other asks dropping his spoon that was halfway to his mouth in the process. "You aren't serious."

"Completely serious. They want you to stay a week longer but after that you are coming home. Your dreams have decreased and as long as you keep up on the medication, you shouldn't be a danger. You've been in that place too long."

Ryou smiles at this news and picks up his spoon, starting to eat his desert once more. He hopes that this time he will be out of the hospital on a permanent basis and that maybe he can find his family without being bothered by bullies or dreams.

"So, celebration again?"

"No." Ryou shakes his head at the Egyptian. "After last night, I am never taking alcohol from you again."

* * *

A/N: So some Malik and Ryou interaction and a lot of dialouge. What does it do for the plot? Not much. I just needed someone to tell Ryou he is being released and since Malik is his guardian and all (OK well technically the Ishtars are but the other two are off in Egypt doing something. And Malik owed Ryou for pretty much using his body anyway) I figured he would be best. Especially since the jerk of a doctor returns next chapter for some Ryou psychoanalysis which we all know is my favourite thing ever. Also if you are wondering where Ryou's father is, remember he granted guardianship to the Ishtars because he is off digging in the ground or something.

Malik started calling him Ryou suddenly this chapter because I think after the year that passed that I didn't bother typing, I figure they would be close enough.

I stopped here because I had a migraine and dress rehearsal and I figured something of an update is better than nothing and the fact that I didn't want to start going into Ryou's head this chapter. It's a happy chapter! I don't know when my next update will be because the play runs this weekend and also my migraines plus other symptons along with it may be a sign of brain damage or some other brain problem and I might be in the hospital. I don't need sympathy. I'm just telling you so you don't wonder where I went.

Reviews are always loved


	12. Control

Ryou spends most the week trying to keep himself busy. His packing has taken only a few minutes since he is only permitted a limited amount of items and he has given his purchases to Malik to put in his room. Currently Ryou is once again flipping through his cards although he has lost some interest since he last spoke to the doctor.

The teen stops at Dark Room of Nightmare. It is a card that inflicts more damage when other cards with effects cause damage. The doctor will probably say something about the title or the obvious torture scene happening in the shadows if he were to stop at it. He wouldn't stop and think that maybe, it was a half decent card that paired with Ryou's deck, could harm an opponent quite nicely.

Ryou laughs inwardly at himself before frowning. Those types of thoughts are not befitting of him. Perhaps he has turned slightly cynical during his stay at the hospital? The teen pushes the thoughts aside when he sees the time on the clock and realizes that he should be on his way to his last appointment.

Ryou sighs and walks towards the office, holding his deck. One more meeting and then he will be free of the man who thinks paintings on a cards have a deep psychological meaning and he can finally start looking for his mother and sister again.

"Come in Bakura." The doctor motions towards the boy who is standing in the doorway. "You brought your deck right?"

Ryou nods and places his deck on the doctor's desk while sitting in the designated patient chair. The doctor flicks through the cards and Ryou isn't surprised when he pulls out Change of Heart.

"Do you remember what I told you about this card?"

"Yes," Ryou nods once again. "But I have to ask. What if there was no painting and only the effect? What would you say then?"

"I'd say you have control issues Bakura." The doctor looks directly at the boy. "This card takes away an opponents monster and puts it in your control for one round. However, this isn't the only card that tells me this. Besides Dark Necrofia, your deck doesn't have a lot of brute force. Instead you have an abundance of magic, trap, and effect cards. This type of strategy is about undermining your opponent and slowly breaking down their psyche thus putting the game, and in a sense, your opponent, under your control."

Ryou doesn't respond. If he thinks about it logically, he can't deny this. Even before his deck change, he did have many effect cards and though he never elaborated on his RPGs to the doctor, some of his basic tactics were as the doctor had described.

"Bakura? Have you thought of changing your deck?" The doctor interrupts his thoughts.

"No!" Ryou responds a bit too quickly. "I'm sorry. This was a gift of sorts."

"From who?"

"Touzoku" Ryou responds using Bakura's first name. Something he has only done to the doctor because if he used their shared last name, he would think they were related in some way.

"The man from your dreams?" The doctor asks slightly puzzled.

"Yes."

"That makes sense."

"What?" It is Ryou's turn to be confused.

"From what you have told me, the relationship you've had with this man is parallel to learned helplessness. You are subconsciously still allowing yourself to be controlled. It would explain the dreams at least. May I ask where Touzoku is?"

"Dead." The teen keeps his voice flat.

"I see." The doctor stares at the boy with even more intent than before. "Bakura, I've told you that you obsess over the dead. It isn't healthy. Touzoku isn't the only one controlling you. Death is. You are holding on too tight to those who have left this world and in a way, Death has replaced Touzoku for the person you are helpless too. You have to free yourself from that control before you find the answers you are looking for. Do you understand?"

_No _but Ryou nods and thanks the doctor before leaving. He can understand still being controlled by Bakura but Death? That didn't make a lot of sense to him. All humans were controlled by death but Ryou knows the doctor doesn't mean in that way. What is the relevance of his words?

* * *

"So?" Yugi asks pressing Ryou to go on.

"I was released a few days later and I never went back. I enrolled in college and that has been keeping me busy."

"But your mother and sister?"

"Yugi, I live only for them." Ryou looks off into the distance for a moment before turning himself back to his friend. "I search for them everyday but we've both seen what happens when someone devotes their life to one thing only. I can continue my journey without sacrificing the importance of living in the process."

"But…"

"No," Ryou doesn't let Yugi finish knowing what he is going say. "I do mistake people for her frequently but the child and the prostitute have taught me to be wary and not jump to conclusions. That whole year was a learning experience so no, it wasn't a waste."

"Ryou…." Yugi trails off not knowing what to say. The actions are admirable. Most people would have given up by then but at the same time, it was almost sad. The doctor was right; the young adult he hadn't seen for years is still being controlled although by different forces.

Ryou smiles sadly and pulls out his wallet, looking at the picture. Amane and his mother are standing in a mother-daughter portrait and smiling back at the camera although Amane's eyes were looking more at her brother who was forced to wait in the sitting area before his portrait was done. Ryou hands the wallet to Yugi, finally showing his friend the people he had devoted his last few years too.

"They look familiar…"

"Amane and I do look very alike." Ryou laughs slightly.

"No." Yugi shakes his head. "No, I've seen them before."

"Impossible." The smile falls off Ryou's face. "Other than Britain, they've never been outside the town we occupy in Japan. It was probably a mistake."

"No, I have seen them. I think…." Yugi gets off the bench and starts walking back to the game shop.

"Yugi," Ryou follows. "This really isn't funny. If you know something please tell me."

Yugi, however, remains silent continuing to his home with an irritated Ryou following. When they reach the shop, the shorter of the two disappears to a back room for a few minutes, re-emerging with a newspaper that he promptly hands to Ryou.

Ryou stares down and begins to read the article before he stops and goes white.

* * *

A/N: I'm evil unless you don't consider that a cliff-hanger then I'm not evil? Dark Room of Nightmare is a card I randomly got in a retro pack (because I don't want that new stuff) and it inflicts 300 points damage everytime another card also has a damage effect and I saw it and was like "well that is perfect for Ryou/Bakura's deck because you have to admit, they have a lot of effect cards. On a total side note, I also got 3 of the Destiny board letters in the same pack and I cackled. Try being an adult, holding YGO cards and cackling, it doesn't go over well.

Anyway, I don't have much to say about this chapter. If you want me to elaborate on anything, send me a PM but I will warn you, you might get an essay.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up since finals are next week (yuck) and I also am still under watch from the hospital in case I have brain damage which I still don't understand. I'm home on the 11th though so probably around there.

Reviews are always welcome!


	13. Answers

A/N: The only way to describe this chapter is bizarre. You will see.

* * *

Ryou reads the article about a car crash. In black and white ink, his mother and sister's names are listed as victims. They had been pronounced dead on arrival. He wants to hand the paper back to Yugi. It has to be a lie. It has to be but the young adult knows that the article speaks the truth. The two pictures with it back it up. One is the picture he carries in his wallet and the second one is a figurine surrounded by blood. The figurine he had sculpted.

This is the picture that makes Ryou accept the truth, no one else would have that figure, and he wants to vomit. He also wants to run, to cry, to scream but instead he buckles to the ground, barely feeling Yugi's presence, and pulls a letter out of his pocket. The same letter he had shown Malik three years ago. The letter that was his sister's last contact with him. The letter that was dated about a week and a half before the newspaper article.

"They were coming to see me." Ryou whispers suddenly understanding why the article was in the Domino paper. "But the destination…"

"Bakura…" He can feel Yugi's hand on his back is what is supposed to be an act of comfort.

"And why did no one tell me?" Ryou pushed his friend away. "Why wasn't I at the funeral? I'm her brother. Her son. Did I not deserve to know? Yugi? Don't I?"

He stares at the other boy hoping that maybe he will have an answer. Yugi and his pals always had an answer back when the spirits were around but those were card game answers that rarely ended in tragedy so he receives silence and he stares at the ground, unsure whether to feel angry or sad.

"Of course you deserve to know Bakura." Yugi responds after the drawn out silence and pulls the man he rarely sees true emotion from into an embrace. "Of course you do."

* * *

Ryou opens his eyes and groans. Why is he _here_? He hasn't been here in two years and he particularly doesn't want to be back now.

"You cried yourself to sleep, landlord." Bakura emerges from the shadows. "Your soul probably went straight into safety mode and need to regenerate itself."

"Why are _you_ here then?" Ryou spits, not bothering to suppress his annoyance. He found out his family had been dead for years a few moments ago. Talking back to an imaginary being can't harm him.

"How many times do I have to explain myself to you? I am simply a part of your mind. Your drunken self even told me so."

"And that still makes no fucking sense. How the hell are you in my soul room? You are _dead._"

"I'd hold that tongue. I have answers you may want." Bakura snaps back. "But I guess now it the time to explain. Yes, technically the thief is dead so technically he shouldn't be here and he isn't. This isn't his soul, Ryou, and I'm not the thief. I'm a part of _your _soul. I'm sure your friends told you about Malik's dissociative disorder? I guess you could say I'm like that except less extreme and with a different purpose."

"And what would that be?" Ryou asks not completely believing this.

"The pain and every other bad feeling you ignore personified although their," The being in the form of Bakura points at the picture frame of his mother and sister before continuing. "Death is the strongest one that fuels me. I only have the form of the thief because your mind thought it appropriate."

Bakura closes his eyes for a second and when they open, Ryou is looking at a physical reflection of himself. It was a trick the thief knew so this had to be it.

"This isn't a trick, Ryou," a cruel laughter escapes from his doppelganger's lips. "Bakura Touzoku is _dead. _Just like your mother and sister. How many times do I have to tell you that I am part of you? So don't you think that this form is more suitable?"

"You said you had answers for me. What are they?" Ryou practically growls not wanting to play games with the thing in his mind.

"You asked the Yugi kid why no one ever told you anything and here is the fun part, they did!" The same laughter leaves again and the owner of the soul room has to push away the thought that he wants to tear his tongue out. Ryou is not a violent person. "_You _simply suppressed the memories. That car scene I've been showing you? A nightmare _you_ used to have after your father told you about the crash."

"What?" The young adult is confused.

"And then there is the funeral."

Before Ryou can respond, he is shown a memory of him standing at a cemetery standing side by side. They were closed casket because the bodies had been too damaged in the crash. Ryou remembers being angry at not being able to say a proper goodbye to the pair.

"Stop it."

But he is shown another memory of him taking a pen to one of his sister's letters and scratching out one word furiously. The destination of where they were taking their car trip.

"Stop it!" Ryou raises his voice.

"You should really thank the thief though. He helped with the suppression. There were days you were so out of it because you did remember so he'd take over. He locked the memories all away for you, Ryou, though that might have been because they were a hindrance to him. But still, the gesture is almost sweet."

He sees himself lying on a bed sobbing quietly, it was around the one-year anniversary of their death but to his surprise, he sees the thief sitting ethereal beside him. When Ryou had begun to hyperventilate, Bakura had taken over and stormed out the room.

"STOP SHOWING ME THESE!" He screams at the figure.

"But I'm not, Ryou!" His doppelganger says in a voice that is way too cheerful for the situation. "This is _your _mind. _Your _memories. The article brought them all flooding back to you. Brought them from the darkness that you claim to hate so much and placed them front and centre for you to see. This is _your _doing Ryou!"

The being begins a continuous laugh and it unnerves him. Unnerves him because he doesn't want to hear that laugh coming from his body and unnerves him because he doesn't want to admit that this person may be right.

"Think what you want, Ryou, but this _is _you admitting it. And all those wasted years looking at people hoping to find an answer you knew all along. The doctor is right. You are ruled by darkness."

"Shut up!" Ryou grabs the ouija board and throws it at the person who looks like him but the being dodges and continues to laugh.

"First you were literally controlled by a dark spirit and then your own mind. But don't worry, Ryou, it is normal. Those occult books you love even mention it. Although, you took it a new and twisted level."

"SHUT UP!"

"Then silence me! Bakura Ryou, finally silence the dark and accept the pain you've hidden for so long." The only other person in the room other than the owner taunts towards him.

Ryou isn't too sure what happened but one moment he is screaming at the doppelganger and the next he is standing over top what looks like himself in a pool of blood. Ryou feels sick at this action and it upsets him. He shouldn't kill even if it was a figment of his mind. The young adult shakes his head and walks towards the door of his soul room. Ryou gives a quick glance back before leaving the room, hoping he would never wind up there again.

* * *

A/N: Told you it was bizarre. So if you are like what the hell just happened, Bakura=Ryou pretty much. I mean the real Bakura did exist but remember this is set after he goes bye bye. The Bakura in Ryou's head is the repressed memories that he gave the form of Bakura. Why? Who else would be cruel enough to make Ryou realize these things? Especially since it was mental manipulation. And when Ryou realizes the truth, Bakura takes Ryou's form because it is Ryou. Does this make any sense at all?

The other Ryou is kind of cruel because well, he is made up of repressed memories of death and have you ever had repressed memories come back at you? It's cruel.

So I pretty much have 1-2 chapters left. Sad, I know but all things have to come to an end and I'm sorry if you expected more of a bang but have you read The Hollow Men? And the way the world ends in it? Real life is way more like that and if you've ever dealt with repressed memories, you will understand.

Thank you to my gorgeous reviewers. I will thank you properly when this is finished.

Reviews are loved!


	14. Emotions

It isn't the startled and scared way he usually wakes in after an encounter with the spirit. No, this is slow and Ryou is aware of the act he has committed in his soul, leaving no choice than to let emotions wash over him. He is sad and angry but mostly confused. How had he let his mind play such a dirty trick? It isn't fair that he has to live the memory of their death over again. It is a pain that he knows will never leave.

Ryou wishes he could blame the spirit. He was in possession of the ring at that time. It would be a simple and easy solution but he can't. The spirit was pretty dormant, other than sealing souls into figurines, back then. It hadn't started using the boy on a more regular basis until Ryou met Yugi which was a few weeks after the death of his family. The pain and the cowardice is all Ryou and he can't help but to be disgusted at himself for allowing such a thing.

"How could you tell him, Yugi?" Ryou hears a loud voice and is suddenly aware that he is in an upstairs bedroom. Someone must have brought him here when he fell asleep. The voice is no longer audible so the young adult leaves the room, making his way down the stairs to where the conversing comes from.

"He never told me anything." Yugi comes into Ryou's view. He is talking to Malik; the previous voice.

"Of course he wouldn't!" Malik exclaims. "He didn't know himself. How can he tell you that? You are lucky all he did was cry. Yugi, you are a nice kid, but he could have harmed you. Ryou's reactions to coming even close to the truth have been violent. That's why he was in the hospital so long."

"He could have asked for help." Yugi watches Malik pace the room agitated. Even Ryou, his roommate, has never seen the Egyptian so tense.

"He is supposed to tell you that he is dreaming about the spirit of the ring, the man who wanted to plunge the world into eternal chaos and darkness, and then waking up thrashing?" Malik lets out a cold laugh. "I don't think that would have gone over too well. Look, you and everyone are good friends to Ryou so you probably were oblivious to this but you've always been extremely cautious around him."

"He was being controlled by an evil spirit!" Yugi defends himself. "It was in control most of the time. Why shouldn't we have been careful?"

"And what about after the tomb robber's death? What is your excuse now?" Malik stares intently at Yugi although the shorter boy stays silent. "You've done the same to me although mine in more understandable. What you need to know, Yugi, is that people aren't going spill their secrets to people who are guarded around them. Even if the fence is subconscious."

Ryou steps into the room and this point which causes silence to fall across the atmosphere. He doesn't need excuses to be made for him and he doesn't want to be analyzed. Ryou is done with those things.

"They are dead." The white haired man says to Malik in a deadpan voice. The Egyptian simply nods and ushers his friend to the couch. "And you knew."

Brown eyes meet violet and they each hold their gaze leaving a confused Yugi watching the interaction. Ryou needs answers and he knows that Malik can see this when the violet eyes look away first.

"Yes." Malik admits.

"Who?" Ryou voices the question in the same flat voice as before.

"The doctor. For you to stay with me, it was part of the agreement. You'd have a violent fit every time the possibility of death was brought up and they were worried that you might hurt someone if you didn't find out slowly."

"How?"

"The pills." Malik reaches into Ryou's bad and pulls out the bottles, placing them on the coffee table before the two. "These ones are to regulate how fast your brain would release the memories to you and the others are to keep your dreams of the spirit away."

Ryou stares at the prescriptions. He won't need them anymore. Especially the dream blockers since he has killed the person causing them. Ryou will tell Malik about that particularly event later but for now, although he understands the man's intentions, he feels too betrayed to do so.

"I'm so sorry Ryou." Malik places an arm on the other adult on the couch. "I shouldn't have made you."

"Malik, stop." Ryou removes the arm and stands. "I'm not mad. I'm a lot of things right now but I'm not mad at you. May I use your cell though?"

Malik nods and hands the device to his friend and Ryou can see that the eyes are still apologizing and are filled with guilt. Malik, like himself, has a tendency for self-blame when drastic thing take place but Ryou knows it will be fine once he gathers his thoughts.

"I need to phone my father. I'll pay the bill for the call when it arrives."

Ryou spends the next hour talking to his father explaining everything that has happened over the last few years, leaving out details like the identity of the man in his dreams, and listening to his father fill in the blanks that Ryou's mind couldn't process. The man had offered to fly right back to Domino but his son told him no. He shouldn't miss his work. Ryou will be fine.

Ryou walks back into the living room from the kitchen and hands Malik back his phone before grabbing his bag and heading towards the door.

"Thanks for the hospitality, Yugi." He tries to put a smile on his face although he assumes the short boy can see through it. "My father has a place here that I forgot about so I am going there for a few days."

Amethyst eyes look worriedly at Ryou and he knows that he will be hearing from Yugi frequently and Ryou would oblige. He did owe the man at least that because without him, he would still be blindly looking for his deceased sister and mother.

"I'm coming with you." Malik stands and begins to walk towards the door but stops when he sees white hair move from side to side.

"No Malik. I'll phone you but for now, I need to be alone."

Ryou exits the building knowing that neither men inside will follow him and steps into the sun. It is warm and Ryou doesn't think it fits when he feels so cold. The man has experienced too many emotions in a short period of time and while he begins to walk towards his father's apartment, Ryou lets true tears of mourning fall for the first time since his family's funeral.

* * *

A/N: Dream blocking pills don't actually exist. Or if they do, can I get some? Now I don't usually like a Ryou as wimpy as he is in this chapter but he killed a version of himself in his mind, is mourning, and feels betrayed. I think it is OK for him to cry as much as he has been doing. Don't you?

Sorry about the delay with this chapter. I had exams and then I thought I actually had already wrote it and posted it although that turned out to be a dream. Then I tried to write it on the plane but I fell asleep. Then family issues and also the issue of maybe going back to the hospital so ya, it was a long wait. The next chapter should be up sooner than this one was up.

Speaking of the next chapter, it is the last one. I know. I started writing this in November and I feel like my little baby is leaving home. It is bittersweet for me.

So thank you to all my reviewers. You have no idea how much every single one means to me. Same to the people who favourite and alert. You guys have kept me going with this. It is all about you. I've had a lot of lovely conversations with some of you and I'm glad you have stuck around.

Though this is almost at an end, feel free to still review!


	15. Epilogue

Ryou kneels at the foot of two graves. He has wanted to visit his family's resting place earlier but the doctors had advised against it. Although he now knows about their death, they were worried that such a strong symbol of their actual demise might cause him into fits once again. Instead they told Ryou that they would slowly wean him off the two medicines and once he was completely off, then it would be safe.

He was going ignore them and go to the cemetery himself but Malik stopped the man, explaining how the fits were from an outside point of few. Ryou had always calmed down when he became conscious so he didn't know how much of a madman he actually looked like. Considering the trouble Ryou had put the Egyptian through, he agreed to follow the advice.

Instead the two spent the next month moving back to Domino. Ryou had decided to take a semester off because while he was sure that he could still pass all his courses, he wanted to take some time to himself and let himself mourn properly. He had managed to transfer his credits to the university in Domino and will resume school in the next semester. Him and Malik had both agreed that it would be better to get out of the slums, considering many still hated Ryou, and be closer to friends.

The moment the last pill had slid down Ryou's throat, the man had jumped into Malik's sidecar. Their apartment was now empty and they would go from there to the cemetery before returning to their new apartment in Domino. Malik had dropped off the man before leaving knowing that his friend needed to be left alone for this. It had been years since he was last in this cemetery after all.

Currently, Ryou is still at the foot of the graves, recalling his adventures. He tells his mother and Amane everything from the spirit and how it was he trapping souls into dolls to his move, never leaving out a detail. Of course some of this details were in the letters he had sent in vain but those had strategic gaps. He didn't need to worry his family about a sadistic spirit back then. This time he knows his family wouldn't give him worried looks.

"I'm sorry mother and Amane." Ryou says quietly to the grave wiping his eyes of tears that he had been suppressing. "I feel like I have shamed both of you in some way by ignoring your death but I promise that won't happen again and I hope this makes up for it."

Ryou pulls out a glass box and places it between their gravestones. He knows that the objects will most likely be stolen by other visitors or destroyed by the weather but that doesn't bother him. There is no other place he can leave the gift and it has more symbolic value than monetary.

"I'm going be OK." Ryou stands and smiles. "It is horribly cliché but now that I know where both of you are, although it hasn't stopped hurting, I feel at peace for the first time in years."

Hearing the familiar sounds of Malik's motorcycle, the man dusts himself off and begins walking towards the cemetery gates, leaving the box behind. Inside are four figurines not dressed in the extravagant way many RPG characters are. No, instead they are dressed in casual clothes with the two children in the front looking almost identical and the white haired woman and blue haired man holding their children in an embrace. It almost looks like a family photo, which in a way, it is. Ryou's family had finally become complete again, although two of the members were deceased, and when he left the diorama at the gravesite, Ryou also left behind his life as a watcher.

* * *

A/N: Aww cliched ending but I like it. And so now this is done! I found out the whole premise I based this on wasn't true (The link why is in my profile) but I kept at it and I am pleased with the result. There are plot holes and my tenses are pretty bad but considering this is the longest thing I've ever written, I am quite proud of it.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, favourited it, alerted it. It is you guys that kept this going. I love all of you but a special thanks has to go out to consumedbylove and subaru1999 for reviewing almost every chapter.

I hope all who enjoyed this will enjoy any other pieces I put out in the future (I have two longer pieces being mind mapped right now) or you can always contact me. Feel free to PM me or my e-mail and MSN are in my profile. If you want nothing to do with me anymore, I wish you the best in all your journeys. Thank you for being a wonderful audience!


End file.
